Introductions
by Kristen257
Summary: One-Shot fic. Percy gains a new partner in his fight against Voldemort. Crossover with Buffy.


Author: Kristen

Title: Introductions 1/1

Website: http:magical-worlds.us/scribblings/

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter books. Sadly, J.K. Rowling has those rights. I also don't own any of the Buffy characters. Those belong to Joss. Not that he knows how to treat them properly.

Rating: PG

Summary: One-Shot fic. Percy gains a new partner in his fight against Voldemort.

Spoilers: Up to Season 7 of Buffy and Order of the Phoenix for HP.

AN: Just something that came to me while the muses were being uncooperative with my other fics.

Percy was looking forward to finally getting some help. Fudge had finally approved his choice of an assistant to help him, a Dawn Summers. She had come highly recommended by the Watcher's Council and Dumbledore, not that Fudge knew about that. She was only recently trained in magic but all accounts were that she was very proficient. She also knew 27 demon languages and 12 human languages. Her research skills were nearly unparalleled and she had some of the highest marks the Watchers Council had given during her training. She was highly skilled in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts and had plenty of experience fighting dark wizards and creatures. She had been clued into Percy's real motives and was coming to help.

He was relieved. Only Dumbledore and a few other people knew of Percy's position as a spy for Dumbledore and the Order. Frankly, there was too much for him to do and playing both sides alone was exhausting him. He needed help. He had nightmares that he would miss a crucial bit of information or that he would have to choose between two crises and so cause someone's death. He couldn't be everywhere at once and it was dangerous for him to try to solve every problem without exposing himself. The tragedies he wasn't able to prevent weighed on him.

So Dumbledore had come up with Dawn and had secretly worked to get her approved as his assistant. For once Percy's hated position in the Ministry did have some perks. He was entitled to an assistant if he so wished one. And Percy really did so wish.

She was supposed to be arriving today. He was looking forward to it. He didn't expect someone of her obvious skills to be his age or to have much in common with him. But the fact that she was fighting the same fight that he was, that she knew his status as a spy and was in the same boat along with him, well that was enough in Percy's mind to make him think favorably of her. Just knowing that she would be arriving today had lightened the burden on his shoulders.

So what he saw when he opened the door to the office they would share was nothing like what he was expecting. A tall woman with light brown hair in a braid that fell to her hips was standing behind the new desk that had been placed there yesterday in anticipation of Miss Summers' arrival. She was currently pulling picture frames out a box and arranging them on the desk. She was definitely not the woman in her 40's or 50's he had been expecting.

No, this was a woman who looked to be no older than twenty or twenty-one. A beautiful woman with a wonderful figure beneath the robes she had buttoned loosely over her peach colored silk camisole top and flowing black slacks.

At the sound of the door opening she looked up and Percy was able to see that her face was just as devastating as the rest of her. Sparkling eyes and a friendly smile greeted his arrival. She set down the frame she was holding and made her way around the desk. She held out a hand as she reached him. "Hi, you must be Percy Weasley. I'm Dawn Summers but you can just call me Dawn."

"Hi," he said as he shook her hand in a daze. "You're not what I was expecting."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow in amusement. "What were you expecting? Some prissy middle-aged spinster with a list of degrees longer than her nose?"

Percy blushed because that had been sort of like what he was expecting.

"That's all right." She waved off his half-formed apology. "Five years ago that's most likely the type of person who would have shown up if the Council had even agreed to send someone at all. Things have changed since then."

"They certainly have." Percy was gloomily reminded of everything else that had changed in five years. The rise of Voldemort once more and his estrangement from his family came to the forefront of his mind.

She looked back at her desk and the box lying open upon it then nodded her head decisively. "Listen, I'm nearly done," she said as she glanced back at him and laid her hand upon his arm. She gestured with the other toward the rest of her unpacked belongings. "If you'll wait a minute I'll finish setting things up. Then we can go to lunch and you can catch me up on things here. From what Dumbledore's told me we have a lot to do."

"That sounds fine," he said. "And thank you once more for coming." Gazing at his new assistant Percy acknowledged that there was a lot to do and these were extremely dangerous times, but for the first time in a long while, Percy felt hope.

End Fic

That's it. I know it's very open-ended and I'm sorry. I have no plans for a sequel, so this is likely where it ends unless inspiration strikes. And inspiration hasn't been very forthcoming lately.


End file.
